Terribly Pleasurable
by Friday Fetus
Summary: Late one night, she woke up and found herself in an odd situation... Reader/Anonymous OC x Russia/Ivan. Oneshot. Human name and first-person POV used. Rated M for graphic sex and mild language. WARNING: RAPE/NONCON!


_ Where...the hell... am I..._

I struggled to open my eyes. A heavy dizziness had taken over my body. As I slowly tried to stand up, I could taste a certain bitterness inside my mouth.

_ Alcohol._

I wasn't sure exactly what kind of alcohol it was. If my brain had actually been functioning properly, I could have easily guessed. But alcohol and functioning brains don't mix, you know.

_ Damn it, I have a hangover or something..._

Once I stood up, I felt myself slowly regaining control of my body. I could feel an unfamiliar breezy feeling, almost as if...

_ Where the hell are my shorts?_

Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm an avid wearer of pants and shorts. As a young kid, I hated dresses and skirts, and avoided wearing them at all costs once I could dress myself. I looked down, and to my horror, I was wearing a maid's dress, complete with an apron, headband, and stockings.

_ God damn it, I should never go out drinking. Ever again. Because, when I go out drinking, everything turns into hell._

I spread my arms out, trying to feel my surroundings. All I knew was that it was dark and I was in a small space. A VERY small space. Turning around, I noticed a plethora of clothes hanging behind me.

_ I'm obviously trapped in a closet, then... but where the hell is the doorknob?_

Turning back around, I tried to feel for it. I flinched momentarily as a cold sensation enveloped the palm of my hand.

_Aha, here..._

I opened the closet door slowly, stepping into a slightly lighter room. I looked at my palms and noticed they were covered in cuts and blood, but the sight of myself bleeding didn't scare me in the least. I simply licked the blood off of my palms and continued walking, bumping into an old bed that was luckily empty.

_Okay, so I'm in a bedroom now..._

I tried to find the door out of this bedroom, and found it a little more easily than last time. Being in a lighter room helped, of course. I opened the door, and found a bathroom parallel to me. I could see straight into the mirror, noticing that my face was partially covered in blood and cuts as well. I ran to the sink and tried to get water to wash away the blood, but the sink wouldn't function at all.

_I'm such an idiot for going out drinking... such an idiot, such an idiot..._

Suddenly, I heard a heavy breathing coming from behind me, though I couldn't see anything in the mirror. I wanted to speak, but decided against it. I looked around, trying to find a way to escape this hallway- and there was a flight of stairs. I crept down them, noticing a tall, shadowy figure at the bottom.

_It's probably just a table or something._

Before I could make it to the bottom of the staircase, I was swept up by someone and taken back into the bedroom.

_Damn it... what just happened?_

I noticed a guy looming over me, pinning me down. I couldn't tell exactly who he was, since this room was pretty dark. It was only light enough for me to see the blood on my hands when I was in here before. I had to talk, no matter how terrified I was at the moment.

"Tell me who you are." That wasn't a question. It was a command.

"I am the man who got you drunk~" He spoke with a heavy Russian accent and the way he spoke had a sort of charm. The man above me was none other than Ivan Braginski himself.

"Tell me what you're doing to me."

"Ufu~ If you have not guessed yet, it is secret."

Well, I couldn't really guess, since my brain was still pretty slow from my little hangover. It wasn't until after it was too late that I realized what he was going to do to me.

"Ahaha, so silly~" he teased. I felt him remove his grip from me, and I was no longer being pinned down.

"What the hell are you-" I moaned loudly as I felt him stick a hand up my skirt and grope my behind. I tried to kick, but to no avail, and I screamed at him to stop, but he didn't listen at all. He slid a second hand up my skirt, groping harder and with both hands. I tried to scream at him again, but he just moved his hands to my hips and forced me to thrust them.

"Ahahahahahahaha~" Ivan moved one hand from my hip all the way to my crotch. Licking his lips, he slid my panties off and tossed them to the ground.

"No! NO!" I felt a tension building in my stomach, though I couldn't tell if it was pleasure or fear.

"Da~" He smiled at me, and began to take off my shoes and stockings. "You want this."

"I don't want this! No! No! NO!" My screaming was useless. He ignored me and slipped off my apron. I decided to stay quiet for the time being, but was plotting to run away later.

"But... everybody must be one with Russia, whether they like or not." He released his grip from my other hip, and pulled my dress off with both hands. After that, he licked his lips again, removing my last garment. My headband had fallen off when he had carried me upstairs, and it was probably sitting on the hallway floor now. "Nnnnn, so petite and cute~" Oh. So he was admiring my small boobs now, huh? I remained completely silent, but I squeaked a bit by accident when he began to massage my breasts, practically tickling my nipples with his thumbs. I wasn't enjoying this at all, but I think I gave him the wrong idea.

"Stop it!" I almost cried. The tension in my stomach continued to build with every move he made. I then realized that he was rather slow for a rapist, with all the excess sucking and licking. I didn't spend years studying rapists or anything, but I knew that they usually went straight to the sex.

"Yelling is useless~ You will become one, become one, become one..." He flicked his tongue over my right nipple, then bit down on it and sucked. I had to fight the urge to moan with every inch of my body, because this actually was beginning to feel a little pleasurable.

_I suppose that's his tactic..._

I felt a little relieved when he stopped sucking, but I tensed up again when he traced his tongue up to my neck and started nipping and kissing it. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning, and in my mind I tried to convince myself that this didn't feel good at all. However, he traced back down between my breasts, around my navel, and onto my inner right thigh, and I had failed to convince myself.

"Ufuuu~ I can sense you are enjoying this now, da?"

"N-no! Not... at... all..."

"Then I suppose I will have to...hmm..." He continued tracing until he hit my folds, then he darted his tongue inside. At this point, I was taking short and shallow breaths, and moaning softly. I could no longer hide it; I loved this, and I loved him. Well, I probably didn't actually love him, but my pleasure-clouded mind made me think so.

"Nghhhh... more, more..." I moaned, as he flicked his tongue around inside of me in such a way that it felt like I was being tickled. "I...nhhhh...right there..." I could feel my first climax approaching, a shivery feeling spreading throughout my body... "IVAN!" Oh god, it felt so good! There was no need to resist it now. I felt a little bi-polar, but I didn't care.

"Hmmm~" He swallowed my cum, then removed his tongue from inside of me. "You liked it, ufufu~"

"Yes..."

"Then I suppose you will like my cock even more." He flashed me a classic Ivan smile and stripped off his coat and scarf, then took off his boots and gloves, THEN unbuttoned his pants. I was quivering with arousal, probably smiling like an idiot, and squirming as I anxiously waited to touch his man parts. I reached my hand out and touched his covered crotch, practically groping it. He groaned, though it almost sounded like he was growling, and took off his pants. Only a pair of boxers colored like the Russian flag still remained.

"May I... do this one?" I asked, sounding a little shy.

"Da." He practically flipped us over, and I was on top now. A large bump was visible in his underwear... he, obviously, was already erect. Before sliding off his last bit of clothing, I kissed the bump, and could feel him shudder. "Ah, I do not do this with women often... they have... eh... shared responsibility with man."

Oh, right, Ivan was bisexual. It turned me off quite a bit to think about how the guys he had previously had sex with. But I took off his boxers nonetheless, shuddering with excitement as I beheld the large, wet, and hardened mass. I massaged and tickled it at first, just to tease him, and ended up moving my hand lower to caress his sac as well.

He bucked into my touch, begging for me to put him in my mouth. My eagerness prevailed, and I put as much of his erection in my mouth as was possible, nearly choking myself in doing so. I moved my tongue rapidly back and fourth, while massaging his thighs with my hands. He bucked deeper into my mouth, and I mimicked him, thrusting my hips as well. I could feel him gasping and sweating as I sucked him off. He moaned again, and I moaned with him, both of us sounding surprisingly different, and he came into my mouth. I swallowed the warm stuff without hesitation, and removed my mouth from his mass. I fell back, the both of us just laying there and breathing for a few minutes.

"Ivan, I think it's time..." I brought my face close to his, and we kissed passionately, sucking on each other's tongues. After we released, Ivan sat up and spread his legs apart. I smiled at him and said, "Here it comes, big boy..." My voice sounded more erotic than I expected, not at all like me. It was as if a different woman had spoken it. But no, it was me.

I put my head on his left shoulder and wrapped my arms around him, riding his erection until he was almost fully inside of me. I had never tried a position like this before, though, so it was a bit tricky. I moaned his name louder with every thrust, "Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, Ivan..." and kept begging him to go deeper and faster. I attempted to move my head a little lower, so I could lick his collarbone, but I was perfectly comfortable as I was. We thrust our hips in unison, both of us lazily saying each other's names.

"Ivan... I feel like I'm going... to...OH MY GOD! IVAN!" I moaned loudly, barely being able to breath, and released my second orgasm, staining Ivan's bedsheets. Ivan moaned as well, spilling semen into me. We sat there breathing heavily for a second, our bodies still connected, before he removed himself from me, dripping on the sheets in the process.

We laid there in absolute silence again for a good five minutes, before I thanked him for such a wonderful time. It wasn't my first time, but it was almost as pleasurable. "I can't thank you enough, Ivan... forgive me for refusing at first..."

"Da, it is okay." He patted me on the head. "I had wonderful time as well."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as well."

We sat there in absolute silence again, suffering from the awkward 'after-sex talk' that every couple resented.

"So, _where_ did you put my clothes?"

A/N: Yeah, I made a little yaoi reference in here just to placate the fangirls. Though, you guys should be placated enough. |:c This OC remains anonymous, so you could put yourself in her place, and, bing! Sex with one of the most loved characters in the fandom. That's my view on it, anyway.

Also excuse any spelling errors, though I don't think there are any. Some words may be missing f's, because my f key is stuck at the moment. What a bother.

I tried to put as much detail and as little "mary-sue"ness into this fic as possible... the last time I wrote an oc x canon fiction, I got trolled for it, and ended up taking it down...

Also excuse the sheer length of this fic... I just decided on a long oneshot rather than short chapters. 3

One final thing: I plan on a Belarus x Liechtenstein lemon next, because I'm very into that pairing at the moment. They're definitely my otp. *.*


End file.
